


Distractions

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Library, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Ed Elric just wants to read his book in peace. But, different members of Team Mustang try to get his attention.





	Distractions

Ed Elric loved the library. It was a nice place to sit down and study. All the resources he needed were right there in the building. Aside from food that is, but he could get a bagel next door at the coffee shop. 

The teenager sat alone in a corner with an alchemy book. The chapter he was currently on talked about metals inside of water and using alchemy to bring them out in different ways. Ed was so focused on the ideas he was reading that he was left completely unaware of the man next to him. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Elric,” Brosh said.

“Morning Sergeant,” Ed replied not looking at him. 

Nervously, “It’s noon sir.” Denny cleared his throat and continued, “Colonel Mustang has asked me to escort you to his office.” 

“I’m busy at the moment,” Ed replied. His eyes still hadn’t budged. If they had, he would see the drop of sweat on Denny’s brow. He barely heard the gulp Brosh made either. 

“I do have my orders, sir.” Denny pleaded. 

“Then tell ‘Colonel Bastard’ to take it out on me and not you,” Ed informed. He gave a side-eyed glance to the man, “You’re not gonna get in trouble for quoting me.” 

Brosh exhaled in defeat and did as he was told.

!

An hour had passed since Ed had dismissed Denny. The notes Ed had begun taking had to be more important than whatever Roy had for him. Not that Ed would care if it was important to Roy. A person who did care however was fast approaching. 

“Edward Elric,” Breda called. 

“You’re in a library,” Ed said writing something down. “Lower your voice.” 

Breda crossed his arms, “You were called to the Colonel’s office an hour ago. Either you can come with me, or he’ll send the major to drag you there.”

Ed’s pen was set down between the book pages. He looked at Heymans with a raised brow. The man seemed serious enough about what was said. Too bad Ed already knew he wasn’t. 

“Major Armstrong is in Rush Valley. I got a phone call from him today at my engineer’s shop.”

Breda’s jaw twitched. 

“Like I told Sergeant Brosh, I’m busy.” 

“It’s about your missing report.” Breda tried. 

“All my reports are in and I covered them with Lieutenant Hawkeye,” Ed argued. “I’m not leaving until you tell me why Colonel wants to see me.” He picked his pen back up, “Or until I’m done.” 

Breda about-faced and walked away insulted. 

Under his breath, he muttered, “Alright. You asked for it kid.”

!

Emphatic footsteps could be heard coming into the library. Everyone looked to see who it was and weren’t surprised in the slightest. The shock was just from how fast they were moving. The angry look in their eye and their determined brow had certain people leaning out of their chair to follow the Lieutenant’s path. A path that lead right to Edward Elric. 

“Edward Elric!” Riza shouted. 

“L-Lieutenant Hawkeye!?” Ed muttered. “What are,” Elric wasn’t able to finish his question. Riza grabbed Ed by his hoodie pulling him out of his seat. Everyone watched as Riza stormed into the library. Now, everyone watched and withheld from laughing as she dragged the famous Full Metal Alchemist by his hood out of the library.

“Ow! Hey! Let me go! I can walk damn it!” Ed protested. He tried to break free but Riza’s pace was a tad too quick for him. They were already out the door and going down the entrance stairs by the time he got his hands on hers. Even then, her grip wasn’t budging. Ed had no choice but to cross his arms and be dragged by the woman to Colonel Mustang’s office. 

It wouldn’t bother him as much if he had his precious book. But it got left behind.

!

Ed & Riza had reached the hallway leading to Roy’s office. Edward had been silent the entire trip over. Not that he didn’t deserve some form of repercussion, but perhaps she had overly embarrassed him. 

“You brought this on yourself,” Riza stated. 

“What could be so important that the Colonel made you drag me to his office for?” Ed protested. 

Correcting him, “You’re the one who made me drag you, Edward.” Riza knocked on the office door. “Lieutenant Hawkeye reporting with Full Metal Alchemist.” 

“She doesn’t speak for me.” 

From inside the room, a feminine voice could be heard, “Don’t be rude Edward!” 

Ed got up, Riza’s grip still holding strong.

“Winry?” he asked. Riza released his now dirty jacket and Ed opened the door. 

He was greeted by Roy sitting at his desk. Winry Rockbell standing at his left. Alphonse Elric standing at his right. Every member of Team Mustang, including Denny Brosh & Maria Ross, sat at the table with a cake lying dead center in the middle of the table. 

“Happy birthday,” Roy said. “You annoying gremlin.”

END


End file.
